


The Nerd Has Landed

by anxiously_sarcastic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Supercat and Carter mentioned, otp prompt, redeemed Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiously_sarcastic/pseuds/anxiously_sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which of your OTP waits at the airport holding a giant sign that says 'Nerd'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerd Has Landed

Astra rested her head back, her eyes screwed shut as she tried to block out the noise of the idiots around her. A toddler was crying a few rows back, the punk kid across the aisle had his headphones too loud, and the couple in front of her were arguing, trying to keep their voices quiet, but not really succeeding. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her nose and trying to recall every trick Kara had taught her about filtering out the chaos of this planet. She finally settled on the hum of the engine, letting the voices fall away, and let the engine become her primary focus. She took a deep breath, and to her relief, she felt some of the tension ebb away. 

She tried and failed to stretch her long legs out, but there was barely any space between where her legs are now and the seat in front of her so she ended up just as uncomfortable as she was before. She scowled deeply and when the young man next to her glanced in her direction, he cowered just a little and quickly turned back to his tablet. Redeemed or not, she took pride in being able to instill fear with just one look. She hid her amusement by turning to look out the small window.

All she could see outside of the tiny window was darkness and the distant twinkling lights of civilization below. She felt her scowl return and by Roa, she could’ve been home hours ago if Director Henshaw had allowed her to fly. He had reasoned that no matter how fast she flew, her chances of flying all the way to Europe without being sighted were very low and not a risk he was not willing to take. And he’d given her a direct order and according to the conditions of her pardon and her initiation into the DEO, she was required to follow any direct order he gave her. 

She been in Europe for four days; the DEO branch in some city called Madrid had contacted Hank, having obtained technology they believed to be Kryptonian in nature. While Kara’s memories of their home planet were vivid, she was still only a child when she left so Astra had been sent to consult. She had pleased with the chance to travel to another region of Earth and the fact that she’d been trusted to travel that far without supervision, but after almost over two years since she’d abandoned Non and her troops in favor for her niece and the DEO, trust had been built on both sides. She’d learned that the humans weren’t as lowly and weak as she’d once thought and the DEO had helped led her onto the path of her redemption, back to the person she was before she’d allowed herself to be consumed by darkness. 

Yes, a lot has changed in two years, she mused, clicking the power button on her phone. The lock screen light up and she allowed herself a rare moment of disgusting sentimentality as her eyes drank up the image of the woman. 

She distantly recognized the sound of the PA crackling to life and she tuned her senses back into the plane in time to catch the end of the captain’s announcement that they’d be landing in National City in an hour. 

She sighed, sliding her phone into her jacket pocket, leaning her head back onto its original position on the headrest. 

\--

Astra was physically strong, unaffected by disease and she didn’t require sleep like humans did. She was athletic, trained from a young age to be a mighty warrior of Krypton; her physical powers exceeded that of her niece. 

However, she wasn’t indestructible, and she did have a limit. The technology had been Kryptonian and very powerful and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. It had found it’s way onto the black market and they’d raced to get to the tech before local gangs had gotten to it. It had been a fast paced op, timing of the essence, and she’d barely been able to grab a couple solid hours of sleep in the past four days. When she had found time to rest in the bunks, she’d found the bed too hard and too empty to sleep peacefully. It had irked her. She’d spent years, decades sleeping in beds like that; she’d slept comfortably on the ground, on blocks of metal or wood. But over a year of sleeping in a comfortable bed, soft sheets draped over her body and the warm, solid form of Alex Danvers pressed against her had pampered her senses and left her unsatisfied by the experience of the military beds in Madrid. 

Needless to say, she was tired. She was still alert and absolutely certain that if any type of danger were to reveal itself, she’d be able to hold her own and still come out on top. However, it had been a long time since she’d felt any hint of exhaustion in her body and she'd forgotten how unpleasant it was. She desired more than anything to be in her own bed, to be back to the routine she’d fallen into with Alex of waking together and working together and spending time with Kara and her human. When she’d been married off to Non, she’d given up on ever having a home again and she never thought she’d find it on this planet. She’d never thought she’d find it in the agent that had threatened to beat the truth out of her, but four days of separation and time zones and work limiting their communication to texts, she missed her human more than she’d ever imagined possible. Roa, she was growing soft. 

Astra adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, weaving her way through the throng of people. Never did she imagine there would be this many people in this place this late, but then again, her plane had been full of people, people like her, eager to return to their own humans. None of the people spared her a second glance, and she figured she blended in well, having traded her normal look for something that would look less like a secret government, alien agent. The plain gray shirt paired with a leather jacket and jeans she wore were clothes that she never usually wore unless they were out with Kara and her family, always opting to wear her uniform to work and the human pajamas that Alex had convinced her to buy and had proved to be comfortable. 

Astra made her way towards the direction of the exit. Once she found her way out of this seemingly endless building, she was going to find a dark alley to duck into and take off towards home. Flying in civilian clothes wasn't exactly ideal. National City had become accustomed to her; she wasn’t as famous as Kara as she choose to work more covert missions for the DEO instead of the heroic deeds her niece committed, but CatCO had covered the story of Supergirl’s cloak and dagger super-powered partner, not giving too much detail on her story, but providing enough to assure that she wasn’t a threat and no one should freak out with they spotted her flying around. 

She stepped onto the escalator, resisting the urge to shove past the humans and just walked down the damned things, but she forced her legs to stay still. She caught sight of a small group of people waiting near bottom. Most of them looked just as tired as she felt and a few were holding signs with names, something that she thought only happened in movies that Kara made her watch. 

She was about to look away when something caught her eye and almost made her heart stop. A small laugh burst past her lips, earning her a few odd looks, but she didn’t care. 

She didn’t care because tough as nails, stubborn Alex Danvers was standing there in the flesh. She was waiting on her. And she was holding a sign that had colorful, glittery letters spelling out the word “NERD”. 

Alex used the word often, in the direction of Kara, Carter, and on most often towards Cat. She’d learned by the tone that often came with it, that the insult was used as a term of affection when it came from Alex. 

The sight of her girlfriend holding the sign, looking serious and mysterious in all black, her DEO issue clothes and combat boots hinting that she’d come here straight after work, caused amusement and affection to swell inside her. 

Brown eyes met her own as she ascends to the bottom of the escalator and Astra felt a warm, familiar feeling spread over her. She watched as a small, slightly embarrassed, and delightful smile spread across Alex’s face as she broke eye-contact and Astra could hear the way her heart rate increased. 

She crossed the distance quickly, not caring about the people she brushes past somewhat rudely, and took Alex’s face in her hands. “Hey,” the shorter woman greeted and Astra kissed the words off her lips. The sign was squashed between their bodies and Alex managed to pull one of her hands free in order to wrap it around Astra’s back. 

The kiss finally ended naturally, only pulling back enough so they could take a good look at each other. “Hello,” Astra answered and Alex smiled, untangling herself from her girlfriend. “Come on.” Astra took pride in the breathlessness of Alex’s tone when she spoke. “Let’s get you home.” 

“Let’s go home.” Astra nodded her agreement, lacing her hand with Alex’s and tugging her towards the exit. 

“Just so we’re clear,” Alex spoke up as they approached an alley, hiddem away from prying eyes. “the sign was Carter’s idea.” 

Astra smirked, standing still as Alex moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I’m certain that is what you’d refer to as ‘BS’.” 

She swore that she could hear the way that Alex rolled her eyes as she kicked up into the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> You know who wouldn't leave comments or kudos? Maxwell Lord. Don't be like Maxwell Lord.


End file.
